Sweet Nothing
by Baby Clementine
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] If I put one spoon of your heart, I will be able to smile for the day./Mark Lee X Na Jaemin/MarkMin/Fluff/RnR Juseyoo XD
1. Hoverboard

**HOVERBOARD**

Author : Mamah Kei

Plot : Earth Teleport (ini bener nggak nulisnya?)

Cast :

Mark Lee

Na Jaemin

Warning :

Typo(s), Alur lambat, Membosankan, OOC

.

.

.

Summary

Jaemin tidak tahu akan menganggap ini keberuntungan atau kesialan.

.

.

.

Mark berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah hampir jam lima sore, siswa-siswa pasti banyak yang sudah pulang kecuali yang hari ini ada jadwal ekskul seperti dirinya. Namja blonde itu segera membelokkan langkahnya ke kiri dan menuruni tangga, menuju ke halaman depan. Saat sampai Mark segera menurunkan salah satu tas yang dibawanya. Saat tas berwarna hitam dengan garis merah itu dibuka, nampaklah sebuah Hoverboard berwarna merah.

Rumah Mark memang tidak jauh, karena itu dia lebih suka ke sekolah dengan sepeda, tapi karena sepedanya sedang rusak jadilah dia membawa best buddy nya, Si Hoverboard merah. Hoverboard itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan lalu dari kakaknya, Johnny yang saat ini kuliah di Amerika.

Mark memasukkan tas Hoverboard itu ke rasnselnya kemudian menyalakan papan skate elektronik itu. Dengan santai namja kelahiran Kanada itu menaikinya, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati lapangan depan dan akhirnya keluar gerbang sekolahnya.

Saat melewati perempatan Mark segera menekan pelan tap Hoverboar sebelah kanan sehingga Hoverboard itu berbelok ke kiri. Melewati jalan alternatif sepeda yang cenderung sepi. Sebenarnya melewati jalan ini hanya akan membuat jarak pulangnya semakin jauh. Jalan ini memutar, melewati Hangang Park baru tembus ke jalan besar yang jaraknya dua blok dari kompleks rumahnya.

Angin sore menerpa rambut blonde dan baju seragamnya yang tidak dimasukkan saat Mark memasuki kawasan Hangang Park. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah, sekalian refreshing. Suasana taman sore itu juga lumayan sepi, mungkin karena sudah hampir malam.

Mark melambatkan laju Hoverboardnya saat melihat sosok familiar sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan segelas bubble tea di tangannya. Sosok dengan kaos lengan panjang garis hitam-putih dan celana pendek itu tidak sadar saat Mark mendekatinya.

"Jaemin,"

Panggilan lembut itu membuat Jaemin yang sejak tadi menunduk memainkan ponselnya akhirnya mendongak. Senyum manis segera terbentuk di wajahnya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hyung~"

Mark segera turun dari Hoverboardnya dan duduk di samping Jaemin. Menggusak rambut karamel pacarnya itu dengan sayang. Sementara Jaemin hanya tersenyum menikmati perlakuan Mark.

"Dari mana?" tanya Mark bingung. Ini hari Sabtu, dan seingatnya Jaemin pulang jam dua sore, makanya dia bingung menemukan pacar manisnya itu di jam seperti ini.

"Pulang les matematika, Hyung."

"Bukanya lesnya hari Jumat?"

"Tentornya tidak bisa, makanya diundur jadi hari ini," jawab Jaemin dengan bibir yang sudah mencembik lucu, membuat Mark tidak tahan dan mencubit gemas pipi putih Jaemin.

"Lalu kenapa bisa disini? Bukannya kalo pulang les kamu selalu dijemput Jaehyun Hyung?"

"Itu lah, Hyung!" seru Jaemin dengan wajah sebal. Mark mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya, meminta namja manis itu meneruskan.

"Jae Hyung hari ini ada kuliah tambahan di kampusnya sampai malam jadi tidak bisa menjemputku. Aku memutuskan naik bus, tapi busnya lama sekali. Ya sudah akhirnya aku jalan kaki saja, dan mampir beli bubble tea," cerita Jaemin sambil menyeruput bubble tea rasa peachnya yang tinggal sedikit hingga habis dan membuang gelas plastiknya ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku, hmm?" tanya Mark. Tangannya menyibak poni Jaemin yang sedikit basah karena keringat, dan mengusapnya sayang. Mark tahu sekali Jaeminnya itu benci olah raga, dan berjalan kaki dari tempat lesnya hingga ke Hangang Park yang jaraknya lumayan jauh adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Tadinya sih mau menelpon Hyung, tapi Jeno bilang hari ini Hyung ada latihan basket karena minggu depan ada turnamen. Aku tidak enak kalo harus mengganggu Hyung,"

Mark dan Jaemin memang beda sekolah dan berbeda tingkat. Mereka berdua bertemu enam bulan yang lalu saat Mark main ke rumah adik kelasnya, Jeno. Dan disana dia bertemu dengan namja semanis gula yang ternyata tetangga Jeno. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua sebenarnya saling suka, love at the first sigh, tapi sama-sama tidak mau mengaku.

Dan terima kasih pada Jeno yang sudah dengan susah payah mencomblangkan mereka, akhirnya dua makhluk dengan perbedaan karakter seperti kutub utara dan selatan magnet ini jadian tiga bulan setelahnya.

Mark Lee yang tampan, pintar dan setenang air dengan Na Jaemin yang manis, manja dan secerah matahari.

"Aku memang ada latihan basket, tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan bolos latihan untuk menjemputmu,"

Mark menepuk pelan pipi Jaemin, "Lihat! Kamu sampai keringatan begini,"

"Kan aku takut mengganggu, Hyung," bela Jaemin.

"Kamu itu pacarku Jaem, ini sudah berjalan tiga bulan, jadi tidak usah sungkan begitu padaku,"

Jaemin kemudian merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam sebuah plukan hangat. Mark mengelus punggung Jaemin dan bibirnya memberi kecupan sayang di pelipis yang lebih muda. "Besok lagi tidak usah sungkan, oke?"

Jaemin mengangguk kaku dan wajahnya memerah. Mungkin di kehidupannya yang dulu Jaemin pernah menyelamatkan bangsa ini atau sejenisnya, hingga Tuhan memberinya pacar yang almost perfect seperti Mark.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung tidak bawa sepeda?" tanya Jaemin sambil sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Mark.

"Sepedaku sedang rusak, makanya aku pakai Hoverboard," Jaemin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark, kemudian matanya menatap papan skate yang memang sedang ngetrand itu.

"Mau coba?" tawar Mark.

Jaemin langsung menggeleng. Jaehyun, hyungnya, juga punya satu di rumah dan sudah beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Jaemin untuk mencobanya. Tapi namja karamel itu selalu menolak. Jaemin terlalu takut untuk jatuh. Lagi pula sepertinya menaiki Hoverboard sangat sulit.

"Ini tidak sesulit bayanganmu, Jaem," kata Mark seakan membaca pikirannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Ayo!"

Mark kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Jaemin, menuntunnya mendekati Hoverboard merah yang sejak tadi diabaikan. Jaemin menatap ngeri benda beroda dua itu, seakan benda itu akan memakannya. Mark segera menyalakan Hoverboardnya, membuat lampu LED biru di bagian depannya menyala.

"Errrr~Hyung, ini aman, kan?" tanya Jaemin ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak usah takut, Jaem, aku akan memegangimu,"

Mark kemudian menginstruksikan Jaemin untuk meletakkan kaki kanannya di tap Hoverboard itu. Tangannya memegangi tangan Jaemin supaya tidak jatuh. Dengan ragu Jaemin mulai meletakkan kaki kanannya di tap Hoverboard, tapi belum sedetik Jaemin meletakkan kakinya, Hoverboard itu sudah bergerak, membuatnya kaget. Reflek Jaemin kembali menarik kakinya dan menoleh menatap Mark dengan mata bulatnya dan wajah ketakutan.

"Hyung, Hoverboardnya bergerak!" adu Jaemin.

"Tentu saja bergerak, Jaem, kan mesinnya hidup," jawab Mark kalem sambil tertawa pelan melihat reaksi lucu Jaemin. "Tidak usah ragu-ragu, kalo ragu-ragu nanti malah jatuh."

Setelah mendapat usapan sayang Mark di tengkuknya, Jaemin kembali mencoba menaiki Hoverboard itu. Kali ini dia dengan yakin meletakkan kakinya di tap. Hoverboard itu memang tidak bergerak tapi justru bergetar membat Jaemin kembali secepat kilat menarik kakinya. Jaemin kemudian menoleh lagi.

"Sekarang malah jadi bergetar, Hyung!" lapornya lagi. Wajah Jaemin pucat dengan dua mata bulat yang berkedip cepat, ekspresinya lucu sekali, membuat Mark ingin memakannya.

"Dengar, Sayang. Letakkan kaki kananmu di tapnya, kemudian langsung letakkan kaki kirimu, jangan satu-satu begitu. Cobalah berdiri tegak dan seimbangkan badanmu," jelas Mark sambil mempraktekkannya.

"Ini sangat mudah, Jaem. Saat sudah bisa menaikkinya kamu pasti ketagihan," pacarnya itu sekarang sudah berputar-putar bahagia dengan Hoverboardnya seakan mengejek Jaemin.

Jaemin cemberut dan mencibir Mark. Mentang-mentang yang sudah bisa!

"Hyung sih gampang bicara begitu, kan Hyung sudah bisa,"

"Makanya aku mengajarimu supaya kamu juga bisa,"

Jaemin masih cemberut, bahkan saat Mark sudah meminta maaf dan mengecup pipinya. Dengan wajah ditekuk namja karamel itu mengikuti instruksi dari Mark hingga akhirnya sukses menaiki Hoverboard itu.

"Hyung!" pekik Jaemin panik saat Hoverboard itu mulai melaju kedepan karena badannya condong ke depan. Secara relek, untuk menyeimbangkan badan, Jaemin menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat si Hoverboard merespon dengan bergerak mundur, membuat pekikan Jaemin makin keras.

Akhirnya Jaemin malah jadi berteriak-teriak memanggil Mark di atas Hovrboard yang bergerak maju-mundur. Sebenarnya Mark mati-matian menahan tawanya. Bukan bermaksud jahat, hanya saja Jaemin yang panik adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Bagaimana wajah manisnya memucat dan kedua bola mata coklatnya membola lucu.

"Tenang Jaem, kamu membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian," kata Mark.

Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya Jaemin tenang juga. Mark menghela napas lega, kemudian pelan-pelan mulai menjelaskan cara mengendarai Hoverboard itu. Bagaimana caranya maju, mundur, berbelok dan berputar. Karena otak Jaemin tidak sampai dalam mencerna semua informasi itu, jadinya dia cuma mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap bingung pada pacaranya.

"Hyung, bagaimana tadi? Kalo aku injak yang sebelah kanan akan apa?" Jaemin jadi bingung. Sebenarnya lebih karena dia takut, makanya otaknya jadi lambat memproses semuanya.

Pelan-pelan Mark mengulang semuanya dan menyuruh Jaemin mempraktikannya. Masih dengan ragu-ragu Jaemin mulai mencondongkan badannya ke depan, hingga Hoverbard itu mulai bergerak maju. Jaemin sudah hampir berteriak tapi dia tahan. Sementara jemarinya menggenggam erat-erat jemari Mark, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman itu, walaupun benar sih. Kalo genggaman itu terlepas bisa dipastikan wajahnya akan langsung mencium tanah.

Mark melangkah mengikuti laju pelan Hoverboardnya. Perlahan dia melepas genggamanannya, tapi secepat itu juga Jaemin kembali meraih jemarinya.

"Hyung! Hyung, jangan dilepas!" pinta Jaemin panik saat jemari Mark mulai melepas jemarinya.

"Iya, iya, Jaem. Aku tidak akan melepasmu,"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan melepaskanku sampai aku yang meminta!"

"Iya, Jaem, iya,"

"Berjanjilah, Hyung!"

"Iya, aku janji, Jaem,"

Mereka menyusuri jalanan Hangang Park dengan Hoverboard Jaemin yang makin cepat dan Mark yang berlari disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jaemin diiringi suara teriakan Jaemin dan tawa lepas dari Mark.

"Aku lepas, ya, Jaem," kata Mark saat dia merasa Jaemin sudah bisa melaju dengan stabil.

"Andwe! Andwe! Hyung! Andwe!"

Terlambat. Mark sudah melepaskan tangannya dan melihat Jaemin yang sedang melaju lumayan kencang di atas Hoverboard merah miliknya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Mark Hyung!"

Mark tertawa, karena suara panik Jaemin yang menyebut 'hyung' malah terdengar seperti suara anjing laut saking cepatnya pacarnya itu bicara. Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat dilihatnya Jaemin yang gagal berbelok di tikungan.

BRAAAK!

"Arrggh!"

"JAEMIN!"

Mark berlari secepat kilat ke arah Jaemin. Hoverboard merahnya mati karena membentur trotoar. Saking kerasnya menabrak membuat tubuh Jaemin tersentak ke depan dan akhirnya menggelinding di rerumputan.

"Jaemin! Kamu baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?" Mark bertanya panik sampil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jaemin.

Mark bisa melihat lutut sebelah kanan Jaemin terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak, mengingat namja itu memang hanya memakai celana pendek. Darahnya bahkan sampai mengenai kaos kaki putih yang dipakainya. Sementara kedua telapak tangan putih Jaemin juga memerah karena tergores rerumputan.

"Hyung~" Jaemin memanggil Mark dengan suara bergetar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan tangis dan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Masalahnya lukanya memang perih sekali. Belum tulang kering sebelah kirinya yang terantuk pinggiran trotoar.

Mark menangkup wajah putih Jaemin dan mengangkatnya. Dilihatnya mata bening Jaemin yang kini dilapisi air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa rasanya sakit sekali? Mana lagi bagian yang sakit?" tanya Mark bertubi-tubi.

Bukannya menjawab Jaemin malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mark. Mark kemudian balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaemin dan mulai membelai rambut karamelnya, memberikan kecupan sayang di puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf," bisiknya pelan. Dia merasa bersalah. Karena bagaimana pun ini adalah salahnya. Mark makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar isakan Jaemin.

"Shhhh~gwenchanha. Kita ke rumah sakit, hmm?"

"Tidak mau. Mau pulang," lirih Jaemin.

"Baiklah, kita pulang,"

Mark melepas pelukannya. Kemudian menggendong Jaemin bridal style dan mendudukkannya di bangku taman terdekat. Setelahnya namja Kanada itu langsung menghidupkan Hoverboardnya lagi dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli obat merah dan plester juga permen untuk Jaemin, tidak lupa Mark juga mengambil ranselnya dan Jaemin.

Saat kembali, Mark segera berjongkok di depan Jaemin. Dia membersihkan luka Jaemin membuat Jaemin mengerang kesakitan. Mark sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi mana mungkin dia membirkan Jaemin pulang dengan luka terbuka begitu, bisa-bisa infeksi kalo tidak segera diobati.

"Hyung, sakit," rengek Jaemin.

"Tahan, Sayang, hanya sebentar." Dengan cepat Mark segera membalut luka Jaemin dengan perban setelah diberi obat merah.

Mark kemudian menatap wajah Jaemin yang cemberut dengan wajah memerah dan pipi basah. Mark tersenyum, gemas melihat ekspresi ngambek Jaemin yang manis.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kan sudah selesai mengobatinya,"

"Ini gara-gara Hyung!"

"Iya tahu. Aku minta maaf, oke?" tapi Jaemin hanya memalingkan muka, masih ngambek ceritanya.

Mark kemudian mengambil sebungkus permen stroberi isi coklat kesukaan Jaemin dari kantong plastik. Membuka bungkusnya dan langsung memasukkan kristal manis berbentuk bola itu ke mulut Jaemin tanpa pemberitahuan membuat Jaemin kaget.

"Biar moodmu bagus lagi," kata Mark saat Jaemin menatapnya bingung. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaemein.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih menjagamu lagi jadi kamu tidak jatuh. Atau seharusnya aku tidak usah memaksamu untuk belajar Hoverboard,"

Jaemin menatap Mark. Pacarnya itu sekarang menunduk sambil memainkan pastik permen di tangannya, Jaemin jadi tidak enak. Sebenarnya ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Mark, dianya saja yang tidak jago main Hoverboard.

"Aniya. Hyung jangan merasa bersalah begitu," kata Jaemin sambil memeluk Mark dari samping, menempelkan dagunya di bahu kanan Mark. "Ini salah kita berdua."

Jaemin kemudian mengambil sebutir permen dari bungkusan di tangan Mark dan menyuapkannya pada namja tampan itu. "Biar mood Hyung bagus lagi," kata Jaemin menirukan Mark disertai senyum manis.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan Mark yang menaiki Hoverboard sambil menggndong Jaemin di punggungnya. Menyusuri jalan setapak Hangang park yang diterangi lampu-lampu taman di kanan-kirinya. Sesekali Jaemin akan bersenandung pelan sambil menggerakkan kakinya. Kadang dia akan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala blonde Mark atau di bahunya yang lebar. Sesekali Jaemin akan membagi permen stroberi isi coklatnya dan menyuapkannya pada Mark. Hal-hal kecil yang manis seperti ini lah yang membuat Mark jatuh cinta pada Jaemin.

=Kkeut=

Ehehehehe~

Jadi pertama-tama, plot fanfic ini bukan dari aku tapi dari Earth Teleport, bahkan separo jalan ceritanya udah jadi tapi aku rewrite ulang dengan gaya nulisku. Ini udah ijin kok, nggak plagiat. Suer. XD

Buat Earth, makasih udah percaya fanficnya di rewrite sama aku, padahal aku mah apa, cuma butiran nutrisari. Semoga sih suka ya. Buat MarkMin shipper semoga suka juga. XD

Terus karena aku nggak tau caranya main Hoverboard jadinya kalo salah pas penjelasan maafkan ya. Sama itu, sebenernya aku nggak tau bisa nggak naik Hoverboard sambil gendong orang di punggung, tapi demi kelancaran ending anggap saja bisa. *plak

Ngomong-ngomong, rencananya ini mau dibuat jadi kumpulan oneshoot atau drabble gitu makanya judulnya nggak nyambung, gimana menurut kalian?

Ngomong-ngomong lagi, Jaem unyu ya. ,

Jangan lupa RnR yaaaaaaa


	2. Bubble Gum

**BUBBLE GUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Mark Lee – Na Jaemin]**

 **[NCT fic – Fluffy – Drabble]**

 **[Author : Earth Teleport]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membuatku harus membolos latihan basket, Jaem." Mark menggerutu sambil terus mengikuti langkah Jaemin. Matanya terus melirik pada jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Sungguh―pacarnya itu benar-benar suka sekali membuatnya gemas setengah mati.

"Aku ada turnamen bulan depan. Dan dengan membolos, pelatih akan memberikan hukuman padaku besok siang. Jaemin-ah, kau tidak sedang ingin membeli sesuatu yang serius, kan? Sedari tadi kau hanya berkeliling disini."

Gerutuan Mark hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jaemin. Pemuda manis yang memiliki umur satu tahun lebih muda dari Mark itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya―bolak-balik melihat-lihat berbagai macam permen.

"Kalau tidak terlalu penting, aku bisa kembali ke sekolah dan menyelamatkan diriku dari hukuman. Jaem, please―"

Mark tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Jaemin hari ini. Tepat saat bel pulang sekolah, Jaemin sudah ada di depan kelasnya dan menyeretnya tanpa kata ke minimarket yang dekat dengan halte tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mark pikir, Jaemin harus membeli sesuatu yang penting―seperti obat untuk maag-nya yang kambuh, atau antiseptik untuk luka di lututnya. Tapi ternyata, Jaemin hanya berkeliling di minimarket selama lebih dari dua puluh menit. Dan parahnya, Mark harus mengikuti langkah Jaemin di belakangnya.

Jaemin juga tidak mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang Mark katakan. Hingga pada akhirnya, Mark menggerutu tidak karuan.

Terkadang, Jaemin memang sangat aneh.

"Jaemin―"

"Hyung, kau suka ini?"

Mark tentu saja terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jaemin berbalik menatapnya. Juga menunjukkan sebungkus permen yang Mark tidak tahu itu permen apa. "Permen?"

"Iya, ini permen karet bebas gula." Jawab Jaemin santai. Ia menunjuk tulisan _'free sugar'_ yang tertera di bungkusan permen itu. "Kau suka?"

Mark mengerang. Pacarnya ini imut sekali dengan ekspresi polos seperti itu. "Jaem, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak suka permen karet." Katanya gemas. Jujur, Mark ingin sekali melemparkan Jaemin ke ring basket jika Jaemin adalah bola, membiarkannya memantul dan menggelinding.

Tapi Mark juga sayang Jaemin, dan ia tidak ingin pacarnya disamakan dengan bola basket. Ugh!

Kedua mata Jaemin membesar. "Benarkah?"

Mark mengangguk, sedikit kesal juga akibat Jaemin yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemot seperti ini.

"Ahh, ya. Hyung pernah bilang." Senyumannya terkembang, manis sekali dengan kedua matanya yang menyerupai bulan sabit. Mark meleleh seketika. "Hehe, maaf, Hyung… Aku lupa."

Mark hanya menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Jaemin. Pacarnya yang super manis itu, selalu memiliki senyum mematikan yang membuat Mark bertekuk lutut padanya saat itu juga.

Pada akhirnya, Mark hanya mengacak-acak rambut Jaemin yang berwarna semanis madu, membuat si pemiliknya menjerit dan cemberut kemudian. "Aii, sudahlah. Kau mau beli itu?"

Jaemin mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam sebungkus peremen karet yang katanya bebas gula itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Masih dengan wajah cemberut yang ditekuk, Jaemin tanpa banyak bicara membiarkan Mark menariknya ke kasir. Mark membayar permen karet yang Jaemin inginkan lalu membawanya keluar dari minimarket ke halte bis.

.

.

Kesabaran Mark diuji lagi kali ini. Di halte bis, hanya berdua bersama dengan pacar tersayangnya.

Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu, tapi bisnya belum juga datang. Mungkin ada beberapa yang lewat, tapi itu ke arah lain, bukan arah ke rumah Jaemin.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung tidak suka permen karet, sih? Kan asyik. Lihat, kau bisa membuat balon yang besar." Jaemin duduk tenang di sebelahnya―membuat balon-balon dari permen karet dimulutnya. Kedua kakinya terayun dan ia sedari tadi bicara dengan nada ceria.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mark yang seperti diliputi awan mendung. Mark melihat beberapa kali Jaemin membuat balon besar dengan mulutnya, sebelum kemudian meletus dan permen karet itu hampir menutupi hidungnya.

Mark terkekeh melihat itu. Jaeminnya manis sekali―disamping keinginannya yang terkadang aneh.

"Hyung bilang Hyung tidak suka manis. Nah, permen karet yang ini juga bebas gula, dan tidak terlalu manis. Tapi kenapa yung masih tidak mau mencobanya juga? Hyung aneh."

Jaemin mulai berceloteh lagi sendirian. Ia tidak peduli pada bagaimana ekspresi Mark atau apa yang sedang pacarnya itu lakukan. Jaemin hanya fokus pada bubble gum dimulutnya―ia ingin membuat balon besar dengan bubble gum itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Jaemin sudah tidak lagi berceloteh sementara Mark sedang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya agar tidak kesal berkelanjutan. Ia tidak ingin marah pada Jaemin tentu saja.

Yang terdengar hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya. Sementara hari sudah beranjak sore dan sudah tidak terlalu panas. Tapi nampaknya, bis menuju halte yang dekat dengan rumah Jaemin masih belum mau muncul.

Mark menghela nafasnya, untuk yang kesekian kali. Tangan kiri yang menahan tubuhnya di bangku halte bersentuhan dengan tangan Jaemin yang juga sedang dalam posisi demikian. Mark otomatis menoleh, lalu menatap Jaemin dari samping.

Pemuda manis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama lebih dari setengah tahun itu masih sibuk dengan bubble gum yang sedang dikunyahnya. Ekspresinya lucu sekali kalau Mark boleh jujur. Membuar Mark ingin sekali mencubiti pipi Jaemin sampai memerah.

Hnn―Mark memang tidak suka permen karet, tapi Mark suka kalau Jaemin sedang mengunyah permen karet.

Tanpa Mark sadari, wajahnya semakin maju mendekat pada Jaemin. Entahlah, keinginan untuk mengecup pipi putih pacarnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan Mark hanya mengikuti keinginannya tersebut.

Tapi…

"Hyung, lihat! Aku―"

Jaemin tiba-tiba menggerakan kepalanya kearah Mark, dengan bubble gum yang sudah membentuk gelembung balon dimulutnya. Mark terkejut, Jaemin juga. Wajah mereka dekat sekali, tidak sampai satu jengkal. Balon dari permen karet di mulut Jaemin berbenturan dengan bibir Mark.

Jaemin berkedip, Mark pun berkedip.

Jaemin membesarkan mata―Mark juga begitu.

Beberapa detik terus begitu―dan Mark sadar jika pipi Jaeminnya langsung dijalari rona merah muda yang sangat manis.

Ini seperti berciuman secara tidak langsung!

Menyadari posisi ini membuat mereka berdua canggung, Mark mendorong gelembung itu hingga pecah dan jaraknya dengan bibir Jaemin menjadi sangat dekat sekali. Mark bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaemin walaupun mulutnya dipenuhi pecahan balon permen karet.

Jaemin menarik kembali pecahan tipis bubble gum yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya. Ia kunyah lagi, mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Dan itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Mark.

Cup―

Yang ini benar-benar membuat Jaemin gugup setengah mati. Untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka pacaran, Mark menciumnya tepat di bibir, walau hanya satu detik―tanpa balon dari permen karet di mulut jaemin asal kalian tahu.

Mark sadar apa yang ia lakukan barusan, dan ia memang sengaja. Setelahnya, Mark menangkap wajah memerah bercampur gugup pacarnya, jadi Mark hanya terkikik pelan sambil mengusak berkali-kali rambut Jaemin.

"Jaem…" Mark mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kearah Jaemin, kemudian berbisik di dekat telinganya. "…aku memang tidak suka permen karet, tapi aku sangat suka kalau kau sedang mengunyah permen karet."

Jaemin meremang. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Mark bicara sepelan itu.

"Aku suka permen karet sekarang, walaupun aku tidak akan pernah mau mengunyahnya. Mau tahu kenapa?"

Jaemin hanya terdiam dengan mata yang membola. Masih dalam mode terkejutnya―membuat Mark tertawa halus dan menepuk pelipis Jaemin pelan dua kali.

"Karena permen karet itu kita jadi berciuman untuk pertama kalinya."

Mark tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang ini―" Ibu jari Mark mengusap bibir Jaemin lembut. "―oke?"

Jaemin mengerjap.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk lancang. Hanya saja―yah, kau tahu sendiri tadi itu seperti apa."

Jaemin yang suka bicara sekejap saja menjadi diam jika dihadapkan pada posisi ini. Dimana pacarnya tiba-tiba berhenti menggerutu dan mendadak suasana menjadi canggung walaupun sebenarnya itu membuat hati mereka menghangat.

Jaemin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum pada akhirnya. Mana mungkin ia marah hanya karena Mark yang mengecup bibirnya? Astaga, bahkan Mark sendiri tahu pipi Jaemin merona karena hal itu.

Baik Jaemin maupun Mark, mereka tidak akan pernah lupa. Kalau ciuman pertama mereka terjadi karena gelembung besar di mulut Jaemin dari permen karet yang sedang dikunyahnya.

Sekarang, Mark tidak peduli ia harus bolos latihan dan dihukum besok. Karena Jaemin, selalu punya cara sendiri untuk membuatnya lupa dengan hal seperti itu.

Dan―bibir Jaemin manis sekali ngomong-ngomong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **p.s : Lagi tiduran di kursi sambil nonton tv, tiba-tiba hampir ketiduran dan saat itu juga aku terbayang scene Jaemin yang dicium Mark terhalang balon permen karet. Omaigat!**

 **p.s.s : Mamah Kei, ini buatmu lagi XD maaf kalau terkesan maksain, yah T.T**

 **A/N *ini aku bajak btw, maaf ya Earth* : Jadi fanfic ini dibuat sama Earth Teleport-go find her in FFn and love her and her fanfic as well-. Jadi sebenernya project ini dibuat sma dua orang aku sama Earth. Semoga suka yaaaa XD**

 **XOXOas**


	3. Mid Day

**MIDDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark Lee ― Na Jaemin  
MarkMin ― NCT ff ― Fluffy ― Drabble**

 **Earth Teleport**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena para guru akan melakukan rapat mendadak, sekolah dibubarkan lebih cepat. Para murid diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal―dan untuk murid yang masih ingin sekedar membaca buku atau bermain basket di sekolah, itu juga diperbolehkan.

Maka sekarang, ketika jam masih menujukkan pukul dua belas lebih dua puluh menit, Jaemin sudah berbaring santai diatas ranjang milik pacarnya, Mark Lee.

Sebenarnya, Mark tadi sudah akan mengantarkan Jaemin pulang. Tapi, karena cuaca sangat panas dan rumah Jaemin itu jauh sekali dari sekolah, pemuda Na itu akhirnya merengek pada pacarnya agar membawanya ke rumahnya dulu sebentar. _"Jus jeruk eomonie enak sekali, hyung!"_ itu kata Jaemin saat Mark bertanya kenapa harus ke rumahnya.

Memang, Jaemin selalu menyukai jus buatan ibu Mark setiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah pacarnya itu. Lagipula, rumah Mark tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Beristirahat sebentar di rumah pacar sendiri, tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Kalau kau ngantuk, kau bisa tidur dulu disini." Mark masuk ke kamarnya dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi sepiring semangka yang sudah dipotong kecil dan juga dua gelas cola. Mark meletakkan nampan itu di meja belajar.

Kedua mata tajam Mark memandangi pacarnya, sedang berbaring menyamping dengan nyamannya dan mata yang terpejam. Mark tersenyum. Tingkah aktif Jaemin itu sangat terlihat berbeda ketika ia sedang tidur. Cantik dan manis.

"Hyung, disini nyaman sekali." Jaemin bergumam pelan sambil semakin meringkuk di posisinya. Pendingin ruangan yang Mark hidupkan membuat suhu lebih sejuk daripada suhu diluar.

Mark tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekati ranjangnya dan berbaring disamping Jaemin. "Yasudah, tidur dulu saja. Ini masih siang. Nanti sore aku antar pulang." Ucapnya ringan. Mark menaruh kedua lengannya dibawah kepala sebagai bantalan dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Hening kemudian. Yang terdengar hanya suara ibu Mark yang entah sedang apa di ruang tengah.

Jaemin tampak tenang dengan helaan nafas teratur. Sementara Mark cukup menikmati suara helaan nafas Jaemin yang menurutnya sangat lembut.

"Jaem, kau tidur?"

"Anni. Wae?" Jaemin menjawab dengan mata masih terpejam dan posisi tubuh yang sama. Mungkin, jaraknya dengan Mark hanya sekitar empat jengkal tangannya.

"Hng―tidak. Tidurlah."

Jaemin tidak menjawab lagi. Setelah membiarkan menit-menit berikutnya dalam keheningan, Mark sepertinya benar-benar jatuh pada alam mimpinya. Sementara Jaemin, entah dia sadari atau tidak, tubuhnya mulai beringsut maju mendekat pada Mark dan menyamankan posisinya didekat pacarnya itu.

"Hyung, aku sayang Mark hyung~"

Gumaman itu Jaemin ucapkan ditengah kesadarannya yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Sejuknya pendingin ruangan di kamar Mark juga harum parfum khas pacarnya membuat Jaemin merasa sangat nyaman dan tidak ingin membuka matanya lagi.

Jarum jam terus berjalan sesuai alurnya hingga menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Mark terlelap dengan cepat, begitupun dengan Jaemin yang bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

Mark kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya―menjadi menyamping dan otomatis membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan tubuh Jaemin yang lebih kecil. Seperrti menyadari pacarnya itu sangat dekat dengannya, Mark mengulurkan tangan untuk semakin membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam rengkuhannya dan mendekapnya.

Siang ini, sepertinya akan mereka lewatkan untuk bermimpi bersama. Mengabaikan cuaca panas diluar sana karena musim panas masih akan berlangsung satu bulan ke depan, juga mengabaikan semangka dan cola yang sudah tidak lagi terasa dingin.

.

Tadinya, ibu Mark ingin memanggil Mark dan Jaemin untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi, begitu ia masuk ke kamar putra bungsunya, ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat mereka sedang tertidur bersama dan terlihat nyenyak.

Ibu Mark terkekeh pelan. "Dia bahkan tidak mengganti dulu bajunya, ckckck." Gumaman halus itu terdengar sambil melirik pada Mark yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sama seperti Jaemin.

Wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu akhirnya hanya menghela nafas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan keluar dari kamar putranya.

 _Biarkan saja_ , pikirnya. Siang-siang panas begini memang nyamannya tidur siang, kok.

"Dasar~ mereka itu manis sekali. Kapan mereka lulus, huh?"

.

.

.

END

A/N

Maaf A/N nya dibajak lagi *plak*

Buat kalian yang kangen MarkMin, semoga drabble ini bisa mengobati kangen kalian sama MarkMin. Terus buat Earth, makasih udah bikin drabble super manis ini buat di post di Sweet Nothing.

Selanutnya, aku minta maaf belum bisa buat fanfic MarkMin karena satu dan lain hal, semoga secepatnya bisa kembali nulis, karena sejujurnya aku kangen ehem-menistakan-ehem Mark sama Jaem.

Yang terakhir review juseyoooo~ ,


	4. Rain

**RAIN**

 **.**

Mark Lee

X

Na Jaemin

Warning :

Typo(s), Plot aneh, Alur lambat, Membosankan, OOC

.

-Baby Clementine-

.

Summary

Mereka hanya sahabat, sahabat yang terlalu dekat.

.

.

.

Mark menghembuskan nafas kesal untuk yang kesikan kalinya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mondar-mandir di pinggir halaman tengah SM University dengan tangan di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Namja tampan itu menatap ke halaman kampus yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau dan kini sudah digenangi air. Pandangannya kemudian menatap langit mendung yang masih dengan semangatnya mengguyurkan air hujan, setelahnya terdengar decihan kesal dari bibir tipis itu.

Saat ini Mark seharusnya sudah ada di ruang rapat aula utama dengan anak-anak BEM yang lain. Tapi gara-gara hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun-padahal ramalan cuaca yang dilihatnya tadi pagi jelas-jelas bilang hari ini cerah-dia jadi terlambat menghadiri rapat, padahal dia kan ketuanya. Ini salahnya juga karena lupa membawa payung. Semua karena ramalan cuaca tadi pagi!

Awalnya dia ingin menerobos saja, tapi hujan yang deras membuat Mark mengurungkan niatnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja halaman tengah SM University itu luas, dan entah mengapa terasa dua kali lebih luas saat hujan dan ingin diseberangi begini. Mark berani bertaruh, demi semua koleksi kaset game milik Johnny kalo dia akan basah kuyup meski baru seperempat jalan. Lagi pula halaman itu sekarang lebih mirip seperti danau dadakan.

"Ck! Kenapa harus hujan, sih?" Hujan benar-benar menghancurkan moodnya.

"Arrrggghh~aku akan benar-benar terlambat kalau begini caranya!"

Mark tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh mahasiswa lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Ketua BEM yang tampan itu masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Tangannya dengan kasar menggusak rambut pirangnya hingga kusut dan mencuat ke segala arah. Terima kasih pada wajah campurannya sehingga meskipun rambutnya seperti sarang burung dia tetap terlihat keren.

"Mark Hyung," panggilan lembut itu menghentikan semua gerutuan Mark yang mulai disisipi kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa Inggris yang sungguh tidak pantas untuk didengar.

Mark menoleh ke arah suara untuk mendapati seorang namja cantik bernama Na Jaemin. Terlihat kerutan bingung di wajahnya. Perlahan namja berambut eboni itu melangkah mendekati Mark.

"Hai, Jaem." balas Mark dengan disertai senyuman hangatnya. Mendadak moodnya membaik. Mark sendiri bingung. Mungkin di otaknya dia punya sekelompok saraf positif yang begitu responsif pada manusia bernama Na Jaemin, sehingga hanya dengan mendengar suaranya dan melihat wajahnya saja bisa membuat senyuman otomatis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin ke gedung sebelah untuk rapat tapi hujan, dan aku tidak membawa payung. Padahal rapat sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawab namja bermarga Lee itu sambil melihat jamnya. Tampak sekali raut kesal di wajah yang tampan itu.

"Emmm," Jaemin mengangguk mengerti. Dia mulai melangkah maju hingga berada persis di depan Mark. Kedua tangan Jaemin terangkat dan mulai merapikan rambut Mark yang berantakkan. Menyisir surai pirang Mark dengan jemari kurusnya. Mengembalikan tatanan rambut namja itu supaya lebih rapi.

"Hyung mau menyeberang dengan ku? Kebetulan aku bawa payung dan aku juga ingin ke perpustakaan gedung sebelah untuk meminjam beberapa buku," kata Jaemin sambil mundur selangkah dari hadapan Mark.

Mark menatap sahabat baiknya itu. Terlihat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang mengangkat payung transparan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mark. Pasalnya payung yang dibawa Jaemin itu kecil, hanya muat untuk satu orang dewasa saja. Kalau dipaksa dipakai berdua bahu terluar mereka pasti basah.

"Payung ini memang hanya untuk satu orang sih, Hyung. Tapi aku rasa kalo kita berjalan pelan-pelan tidak akan terlalu basah," ucap Jaemin sambil menatap payung itu, kemudian menatap Mark.

"Lagi pula Hyung akan terlambat kalau menunggu hujan reda dan aku rasa sedikit basah lebih baik dari pada basah kuyup," lanjut Jaemin yang mulai menggulung celana jeans biru muda yang dipakainya.

"Kamu benar, sih,"

Dan Mark juga mulai mengulung celana jeans navie blue nya, bersiap menyeberangi halaman yang digenangi air. Sebenarnya Mark masih tidak yakin. Dia tidak masalah kalau harus kehujanan dan melewati berjam-jam rapat dengan keadaan basah, tapi Jaemin? Mana tega dia membiarkan sahabat baiknya itu kedinginan. Kalau saja bukan karena rapat dia pasti tidak akan mau menyebrang bersama. Sambil menghela napas, Mark menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kemarikan payungnya! Biar aku yang pegang," perintah Mark. Dengan senang hati Jaemin menyerahkan payungnya yang kemudian dibuka oleh Mark.

"Ja, kemarilah!"

Dengan perintah itu Jaemin segera mendekat ke arah namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu, merapatkan tubuh sebelah kanannya dengan tubuh sebelah kiri Mark. Dengan lembut Sang ketua BEM merangkul bahu Jaemin dengan tangan kirinya. Membiarkan hangat tubuh namja cantik itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang payang terulur ke depan, memastikan keduanya terpayungi.

Perlahan keduanya mulai melangkah, membiarkan tetes-tetes lebat air hujan menghujani payung transparan mereka. Sepatu dan celana bagian bawah yang sudah mereka gulung mulai basah karena percikan air. Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati, mati-matian meminimalisir air yang mengenai tubuh mereka meskipun itu sia-sia saja.

Mark semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Jaemin saat dirasanya hujan justru turun makin deras. Menarik namja Na itu semakin dekat padanya, menekannya rapat-rapat ke tubuhnya. Bisa Mark rasakan bahu kanannya mulai basah oleh air hujan yang dingin.

"Hyung, bahumu," kata Jaemin dengan mata membulat lucu saat melihat bahu berbalut jaket merah Mark mulai basah.

"Gwenchanha, biar aku yang basah," jawab Mark lembut disertai senyum gentle yang jarang sekali dia keluarkan. Tangan sebelah kirinya mengeus lengan atas Jaemin.

Payung itu hanya muat untuk satu orang, dan gerakan Mark yang tadi menarik Jaemin memang membuat posisinya bergeser ke luar dari naungan si payung. Hampir separuh bahu sebelah kanannya basah, bahkan air hujan itu sudah merembet turun hingga ke lengan jaketnya. Tapi Mark tidak peduli. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi sahabat kecilnya yang bagaikan malaikat ini.

Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaemin begitu menyayangi Mark. Namja yang sedang memayunginya ini begitu baik dan hangat. Sejak mereka kecil, Mark lah yang selalu melindunginya dari segala hal yang buruk. Mark selalu menyayanginya, melakukan apa pun demi melihat seulas senyuman manis milik Jaemin. Karena senyum Jaemin seperti oksigen untuk Mark.

Jaemin masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Mark berkelahi dengan kakak kelas mereka hingga wajahnya babak belur saat masih SMP gara-gara kakak kelas itu menggoda Jaemin. Atau saat Mark rela menjadikan dirinya tameng dari sinar matahari saat upacara MOS SMA hanya agar Jaemin tidak kepanasan, berdiri di depan namja manis itu dan membiarkan bayangannya menjadi payung teduh Jaemin. Dan banyak hal lain yang telah namja tampan itu lakukan untuknya.

Bagi kebanyakan orang Mark itu adalah sosok namja yang tegas juga cuek. Hingga banyak junior mereka yang takut padanya, meski pun tidak sedikit yang jadi penggemar rahasia karena ketampanannya. Mark itu dingin dan hemat bicara. Hingga namja Ketua BEM itu sulit bagi Jaemin, Mark adalah sosok yang hangat dan baik juga sangat penyayang. Jaemin tidak pernah bisa jika tidak ada Mark di sampingnya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Jaemin tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Kenapa tersenyum tiba-tiba?" tanya Mark heran.

"Aniya, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Jaemin sambil mendongak dengan kekehan manis dan binar di mata bulat itu, membuat Mark gemas. Tangan yang tadinya ada di lengan atas Jaemin kini terangkat sebentar untuk sekedar membuat surai eboni itu berantakkan. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, tapi banyak mahasiswa yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Terutama para junior. Mata mereka tidak bisa lepas dari dua sejoli itu. Yang begitu romantisnya menyeberangi halaman sepayung berdua, sambil rangkulan mesra pula.

Mereka baru setengah jalan ketika tiba-tiba terdengan suara berisik orang tertawa dan suara percikan air yang cukup keras dan kasar. Suara itu semakin dekat, hingga-

SPLASSHH!

"Ah!" Jaemin reflek berteriak kaget saat rasa dingin menyapa lengan dan tubuh samping kirinya. Air itu membuat lengan kirinya basah oleh titik-titik air. Begitu juga celana jeans biru mudanya yang berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap karena basah.

"Ah! Sunbaenim! Maafkan kami! Kami tidak sengaja!" kata dua orang mahasiswi dengan nada gugup dan panik yang kentara.

Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab "Gwenchana, lain kali berhati-hatilah,"

Jaemin mengerutkan alisnya ketika ditatapnya dua mahasiswi yang merupakan juniornya itu justru menatapnya ketakutan. Jaemin bahkan bisa melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai menetes dari kening mereka dan pegangan mereka di gagang payung juga semakin mengerat. Apa Jaemin menakutkan? Perasaan tadi dia sudah memaafkan mereka, tapi kenapa mereka malah melihat Jaemin seperti melihat setan?

Ah! Jaemin tahu!

Dengan segera Jaemin menoleh dan seketika itu juga dirinya langsung face palm. Harusnya dia menyadari ini lebih awal.

Di belakangnya terlihat Mark yang sudah berdiri dengan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya. Wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat dingin itu jadi semakin menyeramkan. Matanya menatap tajam dua junior di hadapannya. Siapa pun yang melihat Mark pasti akan lari ketakuan.

"Hyung," panggil Jaemin pelan. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh dengan lembut pipi tirus Mark.

"Ish, Hyung~" panggil Jaemin lagi yang diikuti tepukan pelan di pipi, katika tidak ada respon dari Si namja pirang. Mark melirik Jaemin dan mengangkat alisnya, bertanya pada Jaemin secara telepati.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu! Kau membuat mereka takut."

"Mereka membuatmu basah," jawab Mark datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya air. Lagipula mereka tidak sengaja dan sudah meminta maaf,"

Mark masih beraura gelap.

"Aigo~Hyuuungggg~" Jaemin mulai merengek manja. Mark menatapnya sekilas sebelum menghela nafas. Menyerah. Mana bisa dia bertahan kalau Jaemin sudah beraegyo.

"Arra. Arra."

"Kalian!" tunjuk Mark. "Lain kali hati-hati. Untung Jaemin hanya basah. Bagaimana kalau kalian yang jatuh karena terpeleset? Kalian bisa terluka. Lain kali kalau berjalan di tengah hujan jangan sambil bercanda. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sunbae-nim," kata kedua yeoja itu.

Jaemin tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang rapih. Dan Mark tidak menyesal menahan egonya dan memaafkan-dengan mudah-dua juniornya jika bisa membuat Jaemin tersenyum seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah. Dan jalanlah dengan hati-hati," perintah Jaemin lembut. Setelah membungkuk hormat, dua junior itu segera pergi-dengan berjalan-meninggalkan Mark dan Jaemin.

"Hyung tidak seharusnya keras seperti itu pada mereka, meraka kan tidak sengaja. Nanti anti fans mu bertambah loh,"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Mark cuek.

Tangannya segera meraih kembali bahu Jaemin. Menuntunnya perlahan untuk kembali berjalan di tengah hujan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dalam keheningan, akhirnya mereka sampai di seberang halaman. Mark segera mengibaskan payung, bermaksud sedikit mengeringkannya sebelum melipatnya agar lebih mudah dibawa.

Namja tampan itu menoleh ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Didapatinya teman sejak kecilnya sedang mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit basah dengan sapu tangan. Jaemin melakukannya dengan telaten dan sangat lembut. Setelah wajah Mark kering, usapan Jaemin beralih pada bahunya yang sedikit-sangat-basah. Berusaha membuatnya kering meskipun tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Hyung seharusnya tidak menarikku tadi. Hyung jadi basah kan," omel Jaemin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya kerana bahu yang basah," jawab Mark sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Satu tangannya memegang tangan Jaemin yang masih berusaha mengeringkan bahunya sementara tangan yang lain memegang pipi putih namja manis itu.

"Di saat seperti ini aku seharusnya memberikan jaket ku agar kamu tidak kedinginan, tapi kerena jaketku basah aku jadi tidak bisa melaukannya."

Jaemin tertawa pelan. Suara tawanya sungguh sebuah melodi yang indah bagi Mark, seperti dering lonceng natal yang membuat siapa saja bahagia. "Gwenchana, Hyung,"

"Ja, pergilah ke perpustakaan dan hangatkan dirimu. Selesai rapat akan ku jemput," titah Sang ketua BEM.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk patuh. Tanggan besar Mark mengacak rambut sewarna kayu Jaemin dengan sayang. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah Mark.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Hyung," kata Jaemin dan pelukan singkat diberikaannya untuk Mark.

"Emmm,"

Jaemin segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sementara Mark mesih berdiri di sana, menunggu hingga Jaemin menghilang di tikungan. Setelahnya baru namja Kanada itu menuju ruang rapat BEM yang berlawanan arah dengan letak perpustakaan.

Hujan masih turun. Menjadi saksi adegan manis pasangan yang masih bersembunyi di balik status sahabat.

=kkeut=

Haiiii~

Aku kembali menebar kerecehan dengan fanfic ini *slap*. Ini emang singkat dan entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini moment MarkMin jarang dan ditambah si Bule Kanada itu main cium sembarangan kemarin kan aku jadi sedih T^T.

Btw, ini ff remake Seventeen, jadi kalau misal ada salah nama maafkan yaaaa

Biarpun pendek dan receh tapi semoga bisa mengobati kekangenan sama momen MarkMin. Semoga pada suka yaaaaa. XOXO

Review juseyoooooong~


End file.
